Protecting Me
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Protecting Me is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

Protecting Me

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 1- Mum's Only Company

_**Jasper**_

She was drinking again as ever, Mum's only company was drink. My name is Jasper Whitlock and this is my nightmare life. I'm the only child that still lives with my Mother Jane Whitlock. My father James took my baby sister Suzy and elder sister Sally to Spain with him, leaving me to look after my alcoholic mother. I'm sixteen, I live in Forks with my mum, I've had to look after myself since she started drinking five years ago,. Thats when my dad left, taking my sisters with him, he never did love me. No-one in my family apart from my late grandmother loves me.

"JASPER GET ME ANOTHER DRINK." Mum shouted from the kitchen. I would love to ignore her when she's in one of her 'drinking moods' but I cannot, if I do she'll belt me for it. I've got so many scars from her belting sessions, each time they get deeper.

"Coming Mother." I said, getting up from the couch. I walked slowly into the kitchen, she had her belt on the table, she always had it out when she drank just in case I did something wrong, I grabbed the bottle of Vodka from the side and poured her another drink, I set it in front of her. I had my shirt off, stupid mistake, she grabbed the belt and lashed it against my skin, I could feel it cutting in

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW. IF YOU WEREN'T HERE I WOULD STILL HAVE MY JAMES AND MY GIRLS." Mum said before drinking the vodka. I put the bottle in front of her before going upstairs. I felt tears running down my checks, this is how she makes me feel, how she's made me feel since my dad left. _**WORTHLESS, UN-LOVED, TROUBLE **_she causes me nothing but _**PAIN!**_

I stood in the hot shower, I felt the water running over my fresh new cuts, I could see the clear water nearing red. my back was bleeding as ever, the water washed away the blood. The pain was unbearable, I don't deserve this, I know Mum's hurting but why is she making me hurt too? I tried to lay on my back that night in bed but couldn't, my fresh wounds were so sore I lay on my front, I put my Ipod into my ears and fell asleep to my calming music. I always dreamed off a better life but tonight my dream was different, it was so perfect, so real that I loved it

_**Jasper's Dream**_

_**I was sitting on the beach with a girl, she was petite and pixie-like. She had a graceful gait and her hair was short, spiky and black. She was so perfect, but her face and body were covered in scars, scars made with a knife. She was like me so much like me**_

"_**Jazz I'll always protect you, will you always protect me?"The Broken Pixie 'Alice' asked**_

"_**Yes Ally, I will always protect you." I said before our lips locked together and the pain of our scars started to melt away.**_

_**Dreams Ends**_

I broke for the dream, I was so hot and sweaty. I glanced at the clock 4am, Saturday now, Friday and the pain of Friday have gone. I couldn't get back to the dream, I tried but I couldn't seem to get back to 'Alice' the name melt inside of me making me feel really strange. I heard Mum get up, I wait for a moment before getting up myself. I pulled the white shirt over my scars, I flinched as the shirt touched the new wound. I entered the Kitchen slowly freezing in the doorway, waiting to see which mood Mum was in the morning

"Morning Honey, do you want some breakfast?" Mum said smiling, I let out a small sigh, she was in a "loving mother" mood.

"Yes please." I said, turning to walk towards the stairs

"Jasper wait, your bleeding." Mum said. I could feel the blood slowly pouring from my fresh wound, she forgets after she sobers up, what she's done to me. We have this every time it happens.

"It's nothing Mum." I said trying to escape to my bedroom

"Come sit down and I'll have a look at it." Mum said, getting the first aid kit out of the cupboard. When she's not pissed she's a Nurse. I sat down at the table, Mum sat behind me, I slowly lifted my shirt up, I winced as she cleaned the wound, placing a soft bandage over it.

"All done." Mum said, getting up and walking over to cook my breakfast

"We're going to a party today Jazz,, for the people who have moved in next door, it's a welcoming party. I want you to look your best and be on your best behavior do you understand?" Mum said as she placed my breakfast in front of me. The word "party" set off alarm bells in my head, there would be alcohol at this party, Mum would get pissed without a second thought.

"Okay Mum." I said, eating my breakfast before escaping upstairs, this party was going to be a nightmare. I would have more fresh wounds before the day was through, I knew it, I got dressed for the party, but as I did my dream from last night was still stuck in my mind, I couldn't let it go. It was the last bit of hope I had in my tragic life.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight

Protecting Me

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 2- Dad's punching bag

_**Alice**_

Another slash wound, the blade of that knife might as well be part of my body. He's angry again, Dad, when he's angry its me he takes it out on while my mum just stands their watching him attack me. She's a horrible mother, I hate her, I hate my life. My name is Mary Alice Brandon but only my father calls me Mary Alice and that's only when he's angry, to everyone else I'm just Alice. I'm sixteen and with each blow of the knife, I could feel the tears falling down my checks as my wounds became deeper.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU NASTY CHILD." Dad shouts, throwing the knife in the sink. I ran upstairs, locking the bathroom door behind me. I grabbed for Mum's raiser blade and started slashing away at my arm again, the cuts are bigger this time, not just my self inflicted cuts but the cuts my father has given me all over my body. I'm scarred all over. I ran a hot bath and slipped into the water. The water was stained with my blood, I lay under the water, I closed my eyes as the arguing between my parents starts up. I start to slip into a day dream but this one is different, different from any other day dream I've ever had, it's more peaceful more protective.

_**Alice's Day Dream **_

_**I lay on the sand on a soft blanket, but I wasn't alone, I was with a boy. He was tall with honey blond hair, he was muscular but lean. I lay in his arms, he kissed the top of my head, he kept whispering I love you Ally, his name was **_"_**Jasper'**_

"_**Jazz I'll always protect you, will you always protect me?**_" _**I said with a small smile, looking at **_"_**Jasper**_" _**he had deep scars like me.**_

"_**Yes Ally, I'll always protect you.**_" _**Jasper said before our lips softly locked together and the pain of our scars started to melt away.**_

_**Day Dream Ends**_

My Day Dream was ended by the sharp knock on the door.

"MARY ALICE GET OUT OF THE BATH AND GET DRESSED, WE HAVE GUEST COMING." I heard my father shouting. We've just moved to Forks and my parents are having a welcome party.

"I'm coming Dad, Bastard." I said 'bastard' under my breath, I was enjoying that day dream, it was so perfect I loved it.

I slipped into my t-shirt and jeans, a dress couldn't be worn because it would show off my scars and wounds, my dad didn't want anyone knowing. I covered the deep scar on my check with makeup, but no amount of makeup is ever going to wash away the scars that I'm living with. No-one is ever going to save me from being my father's punching bag, the day dream stuck in my mind, it was the last bit of hope I had left.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight

Protecting Me

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 3- Dreams come True!

_**Alice**_

I tried my best to smile, to look like I was happy, but how can I be happy when I'm covered in knife marks. someone save me.

"Mary Alice, come here." I heard my mother shout, I walked towards her, she was talking to a woman with blond hair and a boy stood at her side. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief, it was the boy from my day-dream, it was really him. My Jasper(wait why did I say that?) oh my god Dreams really do come true!

"Mary Alice, I'd like you to meet Jane Whitlock and her son Jasper." Mother said. I looked at Jasper in disbelief and he looked at me the same way, this is really strange.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Jasper said, offering me his hand. He didn't call me "Mary Alice." He just called me Alice, like in the day dream

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper." I said, taking his hand. I felt strange really strange, I could feel my heart beating really fast, our hands stayed together and our eyes locked, It was so strange.

"Jasper, would you get me a drink please?" Jasper's Mother said, breaking the magical moment between us.

"Um, Yes, nice to meet you Alice." Jasper said looking sad. Our hands broke away but our eyes still locked together

"Nice to meet you too Jasper" I said with a small broken smile. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as he walked away. I walked towards the kitchen, I'm so stupid, I've just met him. Why am I crying? But then my heart answered my question "Because you love him." I stopped dead as the thought registered with me, was I really in love with someone I'd just met? I thought about the day dream, I was a different Alice in the day dream, I was happy, I was in love and being with Jasper for that moment before made me feel happy, I was in love with him.

_**Jasper**_

I couldn't believe it, I turned to look at her again. As I walked to get Mum, it was really her, the Alice from my dream, my Alice(why did I say that?) I stood getting mum a drink, I felt strange, I felt like a piece of me was missing. Being with Alice before and in the dream I felt complete, i felt happy. I was in love, and not just in the dream I was really in love with her, she was the broken girl from my dream. The only one who understood me. I gave Mum her drink and went off in search of Alice, I found her in the kitchen

"Mary Alice?" I said. She turned fast with a knife in her hand, she dropped it at the sight of me

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry." Alice said shaky

"Alice, are you okay?" I said worried

"I-I'm fine." Alice said. She was still shaky

'No your not, Alice you can trust me, please, tell me what's wrong." I said

"Not here, upstairs." Alice said, taking my hand she led me upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

"I'm going to show you something but you have to promise not to say anything." Alice said, looking shaky

"Ally I promise I'm not going to say anything." I said with a smile. She looked completely in shock

"You called me Ally, why did you call me that?" Alice whispered

"I'm sorry, do you prefer Alice?" I said confused

"No it's not that Jazz, do you believe in Dreams coming true?" Alice said shaken

"Yes, wait, Alice are you telling me you had the same dream as me?" I said equally shaken

"Depends on what the dream was." Alice said

"I had a dream about us, we were on a beach together your were covered in knife scars and we kissed." I said with a small smile

"I had the same dream, and that's what I want to show you." Alice said, taking her shirt off to reveal loads of knife scars. I felt the anger bubble up inside me, HOW COULD ANYONE HURT HER

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" I said feeling furious

"My dad. Jazz you can't say anything to anyone, if my dad found out that I'd told you he'd he'd..." Alice broke down crying, I watched so many tears falling down her checks

"Ally, I'm not going to say anything. I'm going to protect you, I'm the same as you here I'll show you." I said, taking my shirt off showing her my marks

"Oh god, Jasper their deeper than mine." Alice said. Her face was stained with tears

"We'll get through this together me and you. Are you going to Forks High School on Monday?" I asked with a small smile

"Yeah." Alice said

"I go there too so I'll look after you, I promise Alice, it will be okay." I said, hugging her

"Does this make us friends?" Alice said smiling

"Yeah Alice were friends best friends." I said, smiling. I wanted to be more than friends but it was too soon, we had to wait and see how things went but I had a feeling that our dream would come true!

**Author Comment**

**I had to do this story I got the idea from a dream I hope you liked it please please review because reviews are the nicest thing you can give a person**

**Thanks**

**Hana  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Top of Form

Twilight

Protecting Me

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 4- Best Friends

_**Alice**_

Shit I'm nervous! First day at Forks High School and It's raining, it's two miles to school from my house and I can't get my stupid car to start! To be honest it hasn't worked for nearly six months now, Father won't get me a new car, he says I don't deserve anything from him, god I hate him!

"Come on you stupid car, start." I said turning the key again. I whipped it out and threw it on the dashboard. I started to sob, this wasn't fair; I would have to walk two miles now in the pissing rain. My head shot up at the sound of a soft knock on my car door, I couldn't see who it was, the windows were cloudy from the rain. I opened the door nervously, scared that it might be my dad; I'd avoided him so far this morning. To my relief it wasn't my dad, it was Jasper.

"Want a ride to school? Doesn't look like your car has any life in it." Jasper said with a small smile

"Yes please, I'd rather not walk two miles in the rain." I said smiling back. I got out the car, not bothering to lock it, no-one would steal my car. I climbed into Jasper's faded red truck; it was warm and toasty inside Jasper's car.

"Sorry it's not like yours but I've got no money to get a new one." Jasper said with an embarrassed smile

"Don't worry Jazz I like it." I said, giving him a warm smile. It was so easy to be the hyper Alice I knew I was, but my hyper self had disappeared in the last five years since my dad started hurting me. Being around Jasper had brought the old Alice back to life and I was glad to be the old Alice again, I hated the New Alice!

We pulled into the parking lot, Jasper parked in the middle of A Jeep and A Silver Volvo

"Why are we parking here?" I asked confused

"I want you to meet my best friends you'll like them." Jasper said with a smile

"What if they don't like me, I've always been the outcast at my other schools, I'm scared." I said, feeling tears fill in my ears

"Alice we're outcasts here too, we were friends because no-one ever liked us, you'll be fine come on." Jasper said, wiping the fallen tear.

"Okay Jazz, I trust you." I said with a small smile. Jasper opened his door and climbed out of his car. He came round and opened mine, I felt my heart beating fast.

_**Jasper**_

Alice and me drove to school together, I parked in the usual spot, next to my best friends cars; I wanted them to meet Alice.

We climbed out, I was at Alice's side in a second, I felt very protective of her.

"Hey Guys, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Alice Brandon." I said with a smile. I addressed my friends Emmett McCarty, his girlfriend and my best friend Rosalie Hale, Edward Masen and his girlfriend and my best friend Isabella (Bella) Swan.

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Rosalie Hale, you can call me Rose and this is my best friend and boyfriend Emmett McCarty, you can call him Emmy." Rosalie said, giving Alice a hug.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Emmett said smiling, giving me a look

"It's nice to meet you Rose and Emmy." Alice said smiling

"I'm Bella Swan and this is my best friend and boyfriend Edward Masen you can call him Eddie." Bella said, hugging Alice too

"Nice to meet you Alice." Edward said with a small warm smile

"It's really nice to meet you guys." Alice said

"So is this your first day?" Rosalie and Bella asked

"Yeah, I'm nervous, I was always the outcast at my other schools." Alice said shyly

"Hey don't worry about it. We've been the outcasts at school since we were three so stick with us Ally and you'll be fine." Emmett said, putting an arm over her shoulder

"Right let's get you to the office, you need to get your paperwork. We will see you guys in class." Rosalie and Bella said together before walking off with Alice towards the main office

"Okay Jazz spill." Emmett said as soon as the girls were out of sight

"Spill what Emmett?" I said confused

"Don't play stupid Jazz. We've seen the way you look at her. You like her, and it's not just friendship _like_ is it." Emmett and Edward said together

"Guys I've just meet her, we're just friends." I said, trying to get away from their questions

"But the question is, do you want to be more than friends? Because you can tell by the way that you both look at each other that you both want to be more than friends." Emmett said winking

"Emmy I've just meet her, I don't want to rush into anything with her. I want to wait, just drop it please?" I said walking towards our first lesson of the day 'English with Mrs Atkinson'.

"Fine I'll drop it, for now." Emmett said and that was the last thing we said on the subject. We met the girls on the way into English, Alice and me were in every lesson together, Miss A sat us together, I could see Rose and Emmy talking about us.

We all sat together at lunch and I could see Emmett looked really angry as Jessica, Angela, Erik, Tyler and Mike walked over to our table. We could all tell that their were eyeing Alice up, new meat, they would have her sitting with them in no time. I hate them and there is no chance in hell that they're taking Alice away from me, SHE'S MINE!

**Author Comment**

**Right guys to make it clear just in case you're confused everyone in this story is Human! I loved writing this chapter so please review I hope you liked it also read La-Quinn's, AxStupidxLamb's and RenesmeexLullaby's stories they are much better than mine also check out my other Twilight stories!**

**Thanks**

**BabyH(dot)Louisex**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight

Protecting Me

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 5- Clicks

_**Alice**_

This morning had gone very well. I'd sat with Jasper in all my subjects which I loved, he's so nice, I feel so protected around him.

Jasper's friends Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward were amazingly nice just like Jasper. I got on well with Bella, we clicked instantly, we are going to be like sisters. I just have a feeling about it. Emmett acts like my big brother, so does Edward looking out for me which is nice, no-one ever looked out for me at my old schools or at home which can't be helped since I'm an only child. And Rosalie god she's beautiful but she's also very sweet.

I sat with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward together at lunch, Emmett looked really angry as five other kids walked towards us.

"Who are they?" I asked nervous.

"Jessica, Mike, Erik and Tyler and their little slave Angela. They're the popular kids here their's a lot of clicks at this school, they like new meat anyone new here always joins them." Jasper whispered, his voice sounded sad like he thought I was going to join them.

"I'm not going with them, I belong with you guys." I whispered back.

Jessica, Mike, Erik, Tyler and Angela reached our table.

"Hi your new here right I'm Jessica and this is Mike, Erik and Tyler." Jessica said not bothering to introduce the groups slave.

"I'm Angela." Angela said shyly.

"So we wondering would you like to sit with us?" Jessica asked, I didn't like her.

"No Thank you, I'm fine with my friends but thanks for the offer." I said with a smile.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper started laughing under their breath as Jessica's smile faded away.

"Excuse me?" Jessica said, angry.

"Maybe you didn't understand her but she said no." Rosalie said.

"Shut up Hale I wasn't talking to you." Jessica said.

"Don't talk to her like that Jessica." Emmett said

"What are you going to do about it McCarty?" Tyler said.

"Don't start with me Tyler." Emmett said.

"Jessica take your friends and go away. I'm happy where I am." Alice said.

"Fine. You sit with the freaks but you'll be sorry." Jessica said, she went to walk away.

"Hey Jess I've got two words for you: Fuck You." Rosalie and I said together.

Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Erik walked away but Angela stayed by the table.

"Hey Angela why don't you sit with us?" I asked getting the feeling that she didn't want to be their pet anymore.

"Is that ok with you guys?" Angela asked looking very shy.

"Fine with us pull up a seat Angela." Emmett said, Angela smiled and sat down.

"You guys are amazing you know, the way you stick for yourselves against Jess, it's brave." Angela said.

"She's a bitch and don't fear bitches." Rosalie said.

"She's a bully, we've learnt how to handle her over the years." Edward, Jasper and Bella said.

"Yeah but did you see the way Alice stood up to her? For Fresh meat that's amazing." Emmett said smiling.

"I'm just good Emmett." I said smiling.

"I wish I was that brave." Angela said.

"Angela just stick with us." I said with a small smile.

"You mean I can join your group?" Angela asked with a shy smile.

"Of course. I don't think it's fair to leave you as Jess's slave anymore let's take you away from all that." Rosalie and Bella said.

"Yea that's a good idea, welcome to the group Angela." Edward and Jasper said.

"Yay we have a slave now." Emmett said.

"No Emmett I'm not your slave I'm not anyone's slave anymore I'm sick of that life." Angela said.

"Welcome to the club kid." Emmett said

The Bell went for fourth period.

"Oh before I forget Alice, Angela were going back to mine after school." Emmett said.

"Really?" Angela and me asked confused.

"Yea every day after school we go back to each other's house well Mine, Rosalie's, Edward's and Bella's for like something to eat and a film." Emmett said with a smile, the idea of them going round to my house made me feel sick.

"But don't worry we only go to mine, Rosalie's, Edward's and Bella's because we know some parents are cool with it. So we just chill at ours you two up for it?" Emmett asked.

"Yea sure." Angela and I said together.

"Right let's get to class." Bella said and the six of us, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Angela and I walked towards our classroom all of us practically best friends.


End file.
